


A and A

by Loyal_unicorn



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, High School, Highschool AU, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teenagers, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_unicorn/pseuds/Loyal_unicorn
Summary: Tyler Jascon and Josh Therren meet under unpleasant circumstances. Tyler starves himself. Josh's parents died. Tyler has anxiety and depression. Josh has anger issues. They are both fucked up but together it doesn't seem to matter that they have some issues. (see first chap. for a semi better summary because I'm shit at this)((Unedited))updating when ever the fuck I feel like it hoes. Trying to do every Thursday but idk its quiet out here...wattpad: @2lost0not5sound0





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future writer here. This first chap was very, well... not great so I edited it quite a bit. It's still a bit lacking but I hope you'll continue reading and give this story a bit more of a chance.  
> Remember to kudos and stay aware of when I post which is usually now every thursday
> 
> xoxo R.

Third POV

Tyler Jascon is the name of a boy. He has never had friends. Never had anyone to talk to. Never had anyone to hang out with, text, call, tell jokes, laugh, love. It's always just been him and his mother. 

Tyler's mom loved him with every ounce of her being. She was a single mother working a full time job making it difficult to spend time with Tyler and really talk. She worked in sales making minimum wage but it was promising due to the promotions it offered. Money was okay but she spent all her time in the office. Recently, Tyler mother, Kara, got a big job offer. She would be managing sales in the home office. The home office meant moving but came with a big raise. She knew Tyler didn't have much luck in the friend department so moving didn't seem such a big feat.So late in the summer, Tyler and Kara packed their stuff and moved to their new home. Tyler's junior year is starting and though he doesn't know it yet, this year will bring love, perhaps at a price.

Josh Therren is the name of a boy. He used to be content with his life. he used to smile, laugh, play, and have friends. He had his parents. But when they died he was sent to live with his Aunt Diane. Both Josh and his aunt felt the loss of Jackeline and Michael Therren. His aunt became depressed and overwhelmed with the teenager she had to now take care of. Josh felt angry and hurt. He became disconnected from the world in a way. He ended friendships and started fighting. It didn't help that he was tortured at school in the years that followed by one person in particular.

A new school year is starting. Josh's junior year in highschool. He expects nothing out of school except pain but he might just change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler's POV

Tomorrow is the first day of school and I have only unpacked one box of my room stuff. We have been here for a week and I have been busy getting school supplies and well kind of procrastinating going through all the boxes. My packing strategy was less than organized. I kind of threw my stuff in whatever boxes had some room. I finally have my school bag put together and all my registration is done. All I have left to do is unpack. I guess I'll start looking through all the boxes.  
. . .  
I am currently laying on my carpet floor staring at my ceiling. I finished going through everything and my room doesn't look half bad. Structurally my old room was much different from this one but with all my posters and knick-knacks put up, they look a lot more similar. It feels homey. I like it in this new house. I can't say much about the new school as I have yet to step foot on the premises.

I live in a good neighborhood. Its very domestic. House next to house, each looking the same as the last. My house has 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen/dining room, and a open living room. It came furnished with the basics. I have never lived in such a nice house. It looked like no one had ever lived here before.

"Tyler! I'm home." My mom calls out. I hear foot steps coming towards my room. My door opens and my moms eyes wander, finding me on the floor. "What are you doing down there Ty? Haha um well never mind that, I'm home from work. Do you want anything to eat? I can order a pizza?."I lean up and look at her. 

"Pizza sounds cool. And I'm just thinking." She looks downward for a second, then she looks back up with a slightly concerned but mostly caring look in her eye.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh uh mostly just still getting used to the house and the idea of a new school." I look down at my knees. She begins to walk over to me and sits down criss-cross.

"I see. Are you nervous about starting new at school and all? Because there is no need to worry. If anyone messes with you I'll have their heads." We both chuckle. "You'll make tons of friends here. I know that's not really your thing, so maybe just one or two will do." She puts her hand onto mine.

"Yeah I hope"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler's POV

The door bell rings signaling the pizza has arrived. I get up from my bed and head to my kitchen, arriving just as my mom closes the door. She brings the pizza to the island and grabs plates. 

"Finally, I don't know if my stomach could take any longer." She says as she opens the pizza box, each of us grabbing a slice.

"Yeah is it cool if I eat this in my room?" I ask. I don't feel like getting questioned tonight. She always asks me if I want more and why I only ate a little bit.

"Oh uh I suppose so. As long as you bring your dish out of your room when your finished and don't make a mess, alright?" She tilts her head to the side, pointing her finger at me and my plate while she speaks. 

"okay, later." I turn to head back to my room, pizza in hand. I know I'm not go into eat a whole slice of pizza. I shouldn't. I look at the pizza knowing if I ate it, the scale would show it. Maybe a bite. Perhaps a bite will due. I do not have an eating disorder. I just don't want to be fat. I eat enough to sustain but not to fulfill. 

I get to my room and put the pizza down on my bed as I grab my computer, opening it to my previously explored page on Tumblr. I switch it to Netflix, deciding to watch a movie. I place my computer on my bed while I put my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I forgot about my pizza.

Usually, sleeping is one of the hardest feats. I don't understand it. I stay up night after night with nerves. Anxiety. Inexplicable anxiety. Sleep becomes scary, though I know its the only rest for my mind. Sometimes I just want to scream, telling it to leave, go away, torture someone else's head. Torture someone else's sleep. So I sit. I sit and watch movies all night. Scroll through tumblr. Roll around in bed. Write. I get so tired. So god damn tired. Sometimes I repeat to myself,

"Torture someone else's head."


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's POV  
I look over to my clock as the forth movie ends. It reads 6:32am. Its early but not to far off from when I have to get up and get ready, so I might as well get up now.  
School starts at 8:00 but my bus arrives at my stop at 7:40. I'm supposed to get up at 7:00. I'll just have extra time today. I pull myself up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. As I stand up I feel a little light headed. Normal. Just gotta make it through school and I can be back home again, in my bed.  
.......  
I arrive at the bus stop at 7:37 with my backpack and exhaustion. Its normal, I guess. I always feel tired but only sleep when I physically can't keep going. I didn't notice It happening, staying up later, feeling more and more anxious, feeling less "happy", until it was in total control of my life. I looked at myself more and more in the mirror thinking my stomach is too fat and my thighs are too big. I still do it because its true, I am to fat and ugly and bleak. I don't have muscles. I just have fat and I have to change that, I am. 

I hear the bus coming around the bend and soon see it. It stops where me and a few other kids stand. All of us line up to get on the mostly full bus. I find an empty seat, near the middle on the left, and take it. I pull out my phone to read. As weird as it sounds, right now I'm reading the bible. No, I'm not a Christian per say, I just think that its really interesting. When science wasn't a legitimate explanation, people created their own. People were desperate for answers even back then.

The bus made it to school around 7:50. I live within walking distance of the school but I also live within bus distance so I think I'm gonna choose the least amount of exertion possible; I'm already tired enough. I get off the bus and head towards a few benches not far from the bus loop. I have 10 minutes to figure my shit out. I sit down, pulling out my schedule. I'm so anxious right now. I have to talk to people because I don't know where the hell my class is. Its okay, I'm okay. I can't believe I'm about to have a panic attack on my first day of school. I have to remind myself to breath. Breath in, 1, 2, 3. Breath out, 1, 2, 3. 

After a few minutes, I manage to calm down. I look at my phone. 

"Shit" I whisper to myself. Its 7:56. I don't think I have enough time to calm myself down again, so I guess no people-ing as I like to call it. I'll just find the building and room by number. First I have Language Arts, Also known as English, in 16-104. So I just have to find building 16 and room 104 in now 3 minutes. Great.

I wander around looking at each buildings number with my schedule in hand. Thankfully, building 16 is close to the bus loop so it only takes me a minute to find it. Now what I hope will be easier, finding room 104. Tomorrow the worst will be over. Ill know my classes and I'll know my place in this school, hopefully.  
......  
The bell tone sounds, signaling the next class for most, but for me it signals lunch. I tend to use lunch as a break to listen to music and relax for a hour. Eating is not really apart of that. Now I just have to find a quiet, secluded place for me to chill. Another nice part of lunch, I can explore. I can find places to take a minute when life is just a little too much, and I think we all have those times.

As I'm walking out of class I see a red haired kid get shoved. Which is seemingly normal for dumb high school boys but what's not normal, from what I know at least, is the taller brown haired kid that shoved him getting his ass kicked. Like of course I walked over to rubberneck along with the crowd circling around them. It started out like a normal dumb scuffle. Some words were thrown, some shoves, then BAM! 

The red head is throwing a tough right hook, slamming the kid onto his knee, pushing him down and aiming a kick at the other teens stomach. That is, before the campus police officer came over and forcefully stopped the fight, and I mean forcefully! He had to really put in some effort when getting fire head off of brown-hair-tall-guy. The muscles on red boy were like damn. He could do a lot of damage with those. What did brown hair do to red- I don't know their names I'm going off of looks here- why did red attack him? I wonder what's gonna happen to each of them. 

Brown- hair looks like he got maybe a broken nose and some bruises. As for blaze, his fists look red but I think that's the extent of his injuries. He has fire red hair on his head, and for a split second I swear I saw fire in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh POV  
School is shit. They teach you a bunch of bullshit, claiming its preparing you for the "real world." The real world isn't quantum physics and evolution, its paying hundreds of thousands of dollars to go to a high quality college and ending up working at Walmart because the economy is in the gutter. Highschool has to much teenage angst bullshit. Yet here I am, sitting in intensive reading staring at the clock, just 1 more minute until lunch. Thank god.

Finally the ring tone comes flowing through the speakers. I'm out of here asap. That is until I see the kid that's hated me since his arrival in 5th grade. Back then I didn't have such a temper, more just got real frustrated. He would tap his pencil on his desk loudly all throughout class until I would snap, figuratively and literally. His pencil was usually my victim. Then progressively he got worse.

6th grade, he would tell all the girls I had a small dick and warn them to stay away. That was real fun finding out, a girl asked me. Yeah. Literally walked up and asked if I had a micro-penis while all her friends watched and giggled.

7th grade, this is also the year my parents died. He told everyone how they died in hundreds of sick and twisted and untrue, might I add, ways. A few: my mom was blowing my dad while they drove and he lost focus of the road, in turn crashing. Another one, they caught me beating off and simultaneously died of heart attacks because it was so small. I think that's quite enough of that. How they really died was, um, it doesn't really matter.

8th grade and all the way up until now, he kept coming up with crude stories to tell everyone, especially the new kids, about me and my parents death. He would also come directly up to me and ask me about them, starting fights and playing the victim so I would get in trouble. He probably contributed to my hatred of school. This guy is Brendon Boyd.

Current day he still taunts and gossips. Usually I tune it out. Today I had a feeling he was looking for trouble and the second he saw me, trouble, he indeed found.

"Hey look its dead parents dude." He immediately said as he saw me.

"Hey looks its the josh-obsessive fan-boy. Speaking of, have you happened to come out yet?" I said in an almost emotionless voice.

"I'm not a gay, micro penis." He spat back, an evil smirk spreading on to his face. A crowd had gathered around us by now.

"How would you know, wait! Must have seen it while you were lurking outside my window just dying to get a peak to give your fantasies something to work off of." His evil smirk faltered, now a frown. His eyes still holding a spark of evil. He quickly took a large step forward to get to me, shoving me backwards, and spitting out:

"I'm not a F**GOT." I regained balance, afire had just been started inside of me. That word. That word just puts a blaze in my eyes. And it really pisses me the fuck off.

I go at him punching and kneeing him. I sometimes lose control. This was definitely one of those times. Next thing I know, the police officer is pulling me off and everyone is backing away. I stop fighting it and let the officer take me to the principals office. A teacher takes Brendon, most likely, to the infirmary. I know I should not have done that.  
.......  
I got the rest of the day off and a week suspension. I get to come back Tuesday. This might be a good week with no school.  As I walk out of school, my aunt calls. I know this will be fun.

"Hello."

"What. The. Hell. Josh." Her tone is angry but sort of lifeless. "Why did you have to fight on the first day of school? I thought you were over this?. When you get home, yeah your   
walking, you will have no phone, no TV, and no computer. You can stare at a wall for the next week for all I care."

"OK fine I don't care." 

"That's obvious." With that she ended the call. 

I know.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler's POV  
School has become the same as it always is. Each day passes by slowly blurring together. The only interesting things that's happened was the fight. I still haven't forgotten the look in his eyes and the anger in each swift movement. I love how that's what I'm thinking about as I'm waiting for the school bus. It's the second Tuesday of the year. It sounds like it's important but really it is the same as every other day. 

The bus pulls up, opening it's doors to allow me and other students to walk on board. I sit in my usual seat and pull out my phone to read, like always. Todays book is All My Sons. I'm just beginning it.

As I read my mind wonders. My eyes gliding from word to word but absorbing nothing. Somehow I get to thinking about the boy of fire. The fight. What was it about? Though it was quick and fierce, the boy seemed graceful in a way. His fists gliding until they made the hard impact on the other boys face. It kind of felt like one of those edits you see on YouTube with people fighting paired with classical music. 

He was quite beautiful, the boy of fire. I mean objectively of course. His eyes were, if I remember correctly, dark brown. Yes, dark brown. His cheek bones prominent and skin light beige. It is a shame he puts his muscular body to such negative use. And no, I do not have the "hots" for him. I'm just thinking what a waste of strength. Oh wait, I think we've arrived. Man, I can not wait for that hour of calm, well hopefully calm, called lunch. I can separate from people, from reality, and get lost in music or books.  
. . .  
English was easy. Math was complicated. History was interesting. Art was fun. Lunch was the best hour of the day. P.E. was traumatizing. Now finally all I have to sit through is science. 

I don't really care about science. The human body is gross. Chemistry is kind of scary. And everything else feels pointless to learn, but I have to go through it anyway. I daydream mostly but today was different. Mostly because some one new is in the seat directly next to mine. To explain simply, the room has a collection of 2 person tables. Of which, mine is in the very back corner. One more thing, I sit alone and for good reason. Nerves. I don't like sitting next to anyone because I don't know anyone. I don't really talk, I get really uncomfortable, I over think, and I get unfocused. 

I continue walking to my seat looking down to ensure avoiding eye contact. He scoots forward allowing me to slip behind and around him to sit down. His face is hidden by a baseball cap, his body cloaked in a hoodie. I don't want to speak in fear of saying the wrong thing. I don't even know what the wrong thing to say is but I will prevent it at all costs. 

The teacher joins the class beginning with a "fun surprise." 

"Its time for the first project!" 

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler's POV

Shit. 

The room broke out in chatter. Everyone wanted to be with their friends, except for one person. That person is m- wait scratch that, two people. Wait what?

The boy sitting next to me grunted and roughly pushed his chair back to get up. The chatter in the room almost completely covered his noise. Teens really like to talk. As he walked up to the teacher, of which was rubbing his temples with look on his face that flat out said "I'm completely done with this shit", the boy took his hat off and readjusted his hair. His hair? His hair. It was red. His build? It was strong and muscular. Him? The boy from the fight. 

I have been sitting next to the boy of fire. That's kind of scary. He didn't do anything or say anything except pull his chair in to let me slide by. He is talking to the teacher and his face is slowly getting more angry. Okay, yes, now he is really scary.

"This is bullshit! Just bullshit." he yelled at the teacher and slammed his fists onto the teachers desk.

"Now you just got off from suspension so I thoroughly recommend ending this behavior before I give you yet another. Final warning Joshua, you will do the project with someone and you will change your behavior! Now sit down." The only reason I was able to hear this was the almost frightening amount of time it took kids to quiet down when they thought something semi-interesting was happening. 

I guess there's no point in me asking to do the project alone, now is there. Well at least I know his name now, Joshua. He turned around with a brooding look on his face to head back to his chair. His name fits his face almost perfectly. 

I don't realize I'm staring until he is sat down staring right back. Abort, abort, abort. He definitely noticed me staring at him like he was a diamond the size of Europe! Damn me, damn me! 

"Shut up and stop staring dude." Is he going to beat me up after class or kill me or something? Wait backup, I didn't say anything. Why did he say shut up? Did I do what they do in movies where they speak what they're thinking and don't realize it? Oh god, why do I even exist?

"I'm sorry." Short and simple. Maybe he will forget. I really hope so. But if he doesn't I'm totally screwed. Oh shit, I think the teachers talking. I'm such a fucking mistake.

"Don't ask, okay. I know you really love getting unfocused and not finishing your work because your friend is just so funny but I really am not dealing with it this year. I already got names paired up so listen closely. Any problems better be more serious than extinction or I don't wanna hear them." 

Maybe the class will be uneven and one person will just have to do it alone. And maybe that one person can be me. Maybe Ill get a stereotypical cheerleader that will tell me to do all the work and put her name on it so ill never have to talk to her. Ill do all the work I really don't care if I have to stay up all night, I do anyway. I'm used to it. Oh god, he is speaking again. I'm so unfocused.

"...And Charlie, Carrie and Jake, Tyler and Joshua, Jessica and Betty, and finally Dan and Michael. Now pair up and everyone pick up the project packet from my desk."  As he said me and Josh's name he pointed to each of us. He then sat down and started something up on his computer.

I, Tyler Jascon, am paired up with the frightening boy Josh to do a month long project in a subject I am severely unknowledgeable in. Could it get worse?  
Josh turns to me blankly.

"Tyler, is it? Shall I go get the packets?" is that him offering or implying I should do it? Well better safe than sorry.

"I'll get it" I stand and move past him. As I take one step away from our desks I feel dizzy and get black dots in my vision. I moved too fast. My balance gets thrown off and I reach blindly for the edge of the desk to steady myself. I reached for the desk but ultimately grabbed Josh's wrist. Even better yet, I was to foggy to notice. 

3RD POV

Tyler leaned heavily onto what he had thought was the desk. Josh looked up about to get mad when he noticed Tyler's odd state. His back was hunched and his eyes were blinking and moving rapidly.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Josh sounded genuinely concerned.

"Um, oh no, I am okay. Sorry." Tyler tore his arm away and obtained as normal a stance as possible. Josh looked at him with questioning eyes but ultimately decided to leave it alone. Josh didn't care anyway. That's what he told himself anyway. He did care, even though he didn't know Tyler at all really, he still cared. 

Tyler continued at his previous task in obtaining the packets for the project. He made a secret prayer that Josh wouldn't question him about the dizzy spell. Being the anxious, overthinking, lad he was, Tyler thought of all the explanations he could give to Josh and anyone else who saw his moment of weakness. Rather, moment of visible weakness.

After spending more time than he probably should have getting the packets, Tyler went back to the table with his excuse ready. He also mostly expected Josh to tell him to do all the work. Tyler would probably enjoy the distraction.

"Took you long enough" Josh exclaimed as if it had actually affected him at all.

"Sorry." Tyler spoke softly as if to not disturb a sleeping giant.

"Whatever. Look the class is almost over; lets just figure out the scheduling of the project. What days should I come over to do the project? That is okay that we do this at your house, right?" Josh was, to Tyler's surprise, being nice.

"Oh yeah I-I think we could d-do it all at my house. I would have to run it past my mother but she w-would probably say yes."

"Alright. What days?" 

"Whatever is convenient for you." Tyler only says this because he recognizes the fact he never leaves his house other than for school.

"Alright, like maybe Wednesday and Friday?"

"Wednesday and Friday work fine."

"Okay great. About earlier," Tyler froze telling himself his excuse would work fine " I just usually don't work well with partners."

"That's fi-" the bell rung and students fled to the hallways. Tyler forgot his train of thought and began grabbing his stuff. Josh wrote something on Tyler's project paper and handed it back to him.

"That's my number." Josh left the room leaving Tyler and a few other stragglers still grabbing their stuff. Tyler looked at Josh's number on the packet while he walked out the door, grabbing his phone and immediately putting in the number and texting Josh.

'hey its tyler, your science project partner.'


	8. Chapter 8

Third POV

Josh's phone pinging with a message alert. He expected Tyler to text him but maybe not that quick. Josh walked up to his aunt's car and got into the passenger side. His aunt's face looked blank.

"I didn't get a call today, that means no fights?" Josh's aunt gave him a sorta side eye.

"No fights."

"Today." She said this in such a passive tone. Josh did have a history of fights so it would seem almost deserving that josh get this treatment. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get into a fight, Aunty Di." He knew she was tired of the constant phone calls and suspensions. He was sincere when he said he was sorry but to her it was only words.

"Don't get in anymore fights and maybe you can prove your sorry." She kept her words monotone.

Josh just looked down at the backpack at his feet until they arrived home. He got out of the car and headed up into the apartment building, his aunt not far behind. As he walked into the elevator and through the halls of the apartment building he was deep in thought. Josh thought about how much he hated Brendon, his aunty Di and her disapproving and disappointed looks, Tyler. He then wondered why he was thinking about Tyler. Maybe, he should text him back.  
The red haired boy walked into his room and pulled his phone from the side pocket in his backpack to text Tyler back.

Josh- 'hey.'

Tyler texted back almost immediately.

Unknown Number- 'I guess we got the introductions sorted'

Josh- ' I guess so'

Josh saved Tyler's contact information into his phone as he got another ping.

Tyler (school)- 'Did you look over the packet yet?'

Josh- 'oh no not yet just got home'

Tyler (school)- 'yeah I haven't either'

Josh- 'Haha lol ok?'

Tyler (school)- 'anyways what day do you wanna meet up first? like tomorrow or next wed.'

Josh thought for a second. Of course he didn't have anything to do tomorrow but did he want to spend his afternoon here doing nothing but playing on his phone or there awkwardly doing work for a project due in a month? He was about to write out the text telling Tyler next Wednesday but his aunty called him down stairs. His aunt was standing by the door with her uniform on and her purse in hand.

"I'm taking a shift to make up for having to come home because of your fight. Since you want to inconvenience me, you can, every day after school, come home and clean the house. Today I want the floors vacuumed, clean the bathroom and do something to that room of yours. I want it all done by the time I get home. Bye." With that Josh was left standing in the middle of the living room alone.

Josh went back to his room and grabbed his phone, opening messaging.

josh- 'tomorrow will work'

Tyler (school)- 'okay cool see you in science'

Josh- 'see ya'

Josh only thought to himself that he would do anything to get out of doing stupid house work meant solely to punish him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler's POV

I just finished texting Josh. I'm surprised he took me up on my offer for tomorrow after school. I thought for sure he would much rather stay at home. I don't want to overthink it.

I should probably clean my room. It's still in pretty good order because I don't like messes but perhaps I'll just fix a few things. Should I have my mom make food for tomorrow? I wouldn't eat much though so it may make him ask questions. I don't want to be a rude host. I think I'm gonna overthink it. I should probably tell my mom.

I pull out my phone and a leave a text just warning her I'll have a guest over. Now I'll just do some tidying in my room and around the house.

As I start to move, I can feel the lack of energy and the hunger deep in my stomach. I realize if I don't eat at all I will die. I think about it for a while. I did have a dizzy spell today so I should probably eat something now. Some thing that will replenish my energy a bit without affecting my weight loss. I'll eat some fruit. I'll eat some fruit and clean up. Maybe I should wait till my mother comes home to eat the fruit. If I eat in front of her it might make her happy. That's what I'll do.

Third POV

Tyler has a surprising amount of energy in the morning. He got at least 3 hours of sleep last night and he ate some fruit. He got up early and got dressed, watched an episode of Yuri On Ice, grabbed his stuff and walked to the bus stop.

Josh on the other hand, got up at 8:30. He didn't bother rushing to get ready and instead went to look into why his aunt hadn't gotten him up. His alarm didn't go off like usual so she should have told him to wake his ass up. When he looked around the apartment, he saw no sign of her. Josh went back to his room to text her while also slipping on gym shorts and a t-shirt.

After ten minutes, Josh had eaten and grabbed his stuff, still no answer. She has done this before. He wasn't very spooked by the whole occurrence as it happens every few months, more often when he gets into fights. His aunt was most likely passed out at a bar or some dudes house after foregoing a raging bender. 

Usually he walked, but seeing as though he is already an hour late, he will just take the public bus. If he hurries, he can make the 9:10 bus right outside the apartment complex. That bus goes to right in front of the high school.

Tyler made it to school at his usual time and sat down to read. As he was opening his book, someone walked up to him.

"Hey, you're Tyler right?" Tyler was taken by surprise when he saw what he believed to be the other half of the fight.

"T-thats me." Tyler was finding it semi-difficult to speak clearly right now, especially when the boy sat down across from Tyler.

"Good. I'm Brendon. I hear, and see, you're paired up with Joshua for science, correct?"

"Ye-es." Brendon looked as though he was carrying information that he was just dying to spill.

"Well, I have some info you might want." Tyler was right.

"I'm okay without."

"You'll want to hear this. You don't have to say anything, just listen." Tyler didn't want to do either of those in particular. "Josh is not a good guy. He has issues." Brendon put special emphases on 'issues'. "Joshua will manipulate you into thinking he is a nice person with his sob story. You see, his parents died when he was 12 and it really messed him up. You saw him in class when he blew up at the teacher. That's his M.O. He wants others to feel his pain whether it's through yelling or hurting them. He'll beat the shit out of you after insulting you and making you feel like trash. I heard he might have even been the one that killed them."

The bell rang. Brendon got up and fled, but not without saying, "I warned you."

Tyler was so weirded out he forgot he had to get to class for a second. Tyler went about his day deep in thought. He wondered whether what Brendon said was true. As the last class of his day approached, he became anxious. He had to take Josh to his house with him. Tyler was so not looking forward to finding out if Brendon was lying.


	10. Chapter 10

Third POV

The bell rang, telling all the students to move to the final class of the day. For Tyler and Josh that was science. Josh's previous class was very close so it only took him a minute to get in and sit down. Tyler walked slowly making his 2-3 minute trip into a 4-5 minute trip. He made it before the late bell rang but barely.

Tyler walked in and saw Josh staring at the desk and his pencil. He slipped around josh and into his own seat. The teacher walked into the room and began teaching like usual. 

Tyler got so bored in science class. He barely listened, hence why he was in the "stupid" class. He day dreamed and looked around. Tyler often found himself studying one object profusely. Looking at someone until he felt like he knew them. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Today, almost by reflex, instead of paying attention to the teacher he started staring at josh. 

Josh looked at the teacher but his eyes were empty. He wasn't there. He was inside his mind. What's he thinking about? Tyler wondered. Then Tyler started thinking about stuff he knew he shouldn't. Like josh with his parents and then, bam, they are dead on the floor with josh standing over them. Not with murderous intent though, with sadness and frustration. Like he had no control. Like he wanted to bring them back.

Tyler did not believe any of Brendon's story. Especially about Josh being the one that killed them. That's just plain ridiculous. Then again, Tyler didn't know Josh. Sometimes though, you don't have to know someone because you can just sort of sense it. Sense the lack of evil. 

"Tyler. Hello? Earth to Tyler." Josh was staring right back at Tyler.

He blinked rapidly and turned away.

"Sorry."

"Last time someone stared at me like that, I got laid" Josh remarked.

"Wait" Tyler turned back to josh. "Was... Was that a supernatural reference?"

"oh yeah I love that show."

"Same. My social life has been nonexistent ever since I heard the words, 'Dads on a hunting trip,"

Josh chimed in "and he hasn't been home in a few days." A smile had started to rise on Josh's face. "Anyways the teacher went out to the printer. We have worksheets to do."

"Thanks for the intel, I was in complete day dream mode." Tyler looked down and fiddled with his pencil.

"What about" Josh questioned.

"Nothing much." Tyler did not want to explain him imagining Josh and his dead parents because that's more than weird.

"O-kay." josh turned back to the front as the teacher walked back in with a stack of papers in hand.

The class went pretty much smoothly. Other than Tyler's constant and unwavering anxiety leading him to think through every possible scenario, everything was fine. Josh had to admit, he himself was a bit nervous. He absolutely hated awkward-ness. It's uncomfortable and puts all this pressure for someone to say something. And of course it's always him that makes an inappropriate joke or leaves the conversation with a lack of subtlety. 

"Well, my clock says we have 5 minutes till class ends so clean up, pack up, talk to your friends. I really don't care." The teacher bluntly tells the students class is about to end and starts grabbing papers and stuffing them into his work bag.

"So do you get picked up or?" Josh asks.

"I usually take the bus but my house is a mile or two away from school so its walkable." Josh can't get on Tyler's bus because he would have to have a bus pass. Which he doesn't. Josh silently groans inside. Twenty minutes of walking doesn't even bother him, It's the hatred for, you guessed it, awkward conversation.

"Okay, cool." Josh stays as chill as possible as he packs up his papers and puts his backpack on his back. The bell rings and both boys are nervous. The walk out of class begins.

Josh decides that he is going to try his very best to make this bearable.


	11. Chapter 11

They get off of school premises without much being said. Both Tyler and Josh attempt to start a conversation.

"So, you like supernat-"

"What's your favor-"

Tyler gets a slight tinge of blush on his face as they both look downward. This is weird and awkward but the only thing that's even weirder is the fact, Josh doesn't mind this as much as he thought he would. For some reason or another, Josh actually enjoyed the whole uncomfortable vibe. He's not gonna lie that Tyler looked small and cute when he was embarrassed. But that's beside the point.

Josh shook his head as if to shake the thought away. Right, He should probably speak now.

"Uh I was just thinking that you like supernatural, rightfully so by the way, and I like supernatural, and so, what else do you like?" Josh wasn't sure how exactly to word his sentence but he did his best.

Tyler moved his eyes around, tilting his head to the side a bit, thinking. 

"Well, I-uh-I like music a-a lot. Not very popular, uh, music, you know." Tyler wasn't very good with eye contact. He knew he wasn't good with it. He had to remind himself to make eye contact a few times here and there so it didn't look like he wasn't listening.

"What bands?" Josh inquired.

"I like pretty, well I think at least, pretty mainstream bands but, uh, like not their very mainstream songs y-you know? Like I don't really know how popular they are because I'm like the only person I know that like, uh, listens to them, so, yeah. Then again I don't really know anyone but, um, myself. I don't even know if I would count myself as a friend because that would, uh, be one disappointing friendship so-" He looked up at Josh. "Oh, uh, shit. sorry I-I babbled. Sorry just, um, ig-uh-ignore me I'm- I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Inside Tyler screamed at himself 'shut up' over and over again.

Josh giggled. In fact, Josh started fully laughing..

"You know Tyler, you don't have apologize. You're real and you're nice so don't worry about it." Josh looked directly into Tyler's eyes at the same time Tyler looked into Josh's eyes. Josh realized he doesn't say those types of things. He also doesn't act the way he is. He wondered why he was acting so weird and feeling so weird.

"Oh, uh, thank-thank you." Tyler stopped thinking in that moment and it was actually the most happy he'd felt in a while. He smiled, with pink on his cheeks.

Josh saw Tyler and immediately started thinking outside his head.

"You're so cute." Oops. "I mean you had like a blush and your smile and I have never seen you like that. You know, smiling." What was he doing? Josh did not know this person that was taking over.

This did not help Tyler's blush. He put his hands over his face, especially embarrassed. Josh had accidently said that Tyler was cute but that reaction might just make him do it on purpose.

"Thank you, but uh what do you mean? You have never seen me smile?" Josh didn't mean it in a mean way but it was true. He might have seen him smile like once, maybe.

"I just- well I see you at lunch and you are usually alone. And also usually kind of sad. Not saying your really sad but you don't talk much to anyone."

As they were walking through the streets towards Tyler's house, Tyler admitted something to himself.

"Oh yeah, I guess I don't smile and look sad because, I am." Tyler quickly regretted saying that. He barely knew Josh and he was basically having a therepy session with him.

"Which is really stupid. Sorry, you're not a therapist. You shouldn't have to- I'm sorry that was unnecessary." 

Josh didn't feel like Tyler was burdening him with "stupid" problems. Josh let his guard down and Tyler was just doing the same.

"It's okay. I brought it up. I know we don't really know each other that well but, uh, it's okay for you to relax. You don't have to say sorry for being human."

"Thank you." Tyler looked downward. 

"Wow! This got really, uh, deep really fast. You know what?" Tyler looked so small as he turned back towards Josh and made eye contact.

"You never did answer my question. You never said what bands you liked." Josh giggled and for once Tyler did too.

"Oh, uh, well maybe I would say like Panic! At The Disco or Twenty One Pilots."

"Wait, really? I love them!" Josh got so excited.

They spent the rest of their trip just making light fun conversation. For a little while there, things got deep, but now they just kind of felt closer. 

Tyler's house was in view and it seemed that both Josh and Tyler wanted to spend more time together just talking. Josh made Tyler feel less lonely and Tyler made Josh feel happier. They were different people when they were together and they both would agree they're better people, inside and out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like doing authors notes but I feel I should probably give a lil warning if anyone is actually reading this, though I do doubt it. This chapter is a little bit different than how I usually do things so tell me whatcha think. Is it weird and wrong or cool and hip. I love being a cool mom. (I am not a mom btw that would actually be weird as fuck) XOXO gossip girl (sorry for everything)

Tyler's POV

Yesterday night was eventful to say the least. I enjoyed it but now I am sort of, well, anxious maybe. You see, he- well I- uh see I guess things just happened?

*harp sounds*

Things went a little like-*echo and fades*

(Flashback)

"This house is uh mine, or, my mom's really but, well, you know what I mean." Hi, I'm Tyler and being an awkward piece of shit will probably kill me one day. Maybe right now would be nice because then I could stop embara- you know what, shut the everloving fuck up Tyler.

"Your neighborhood is-"

"Cookie cutter, right? It's a little, uh, too suburbia in my opinion." I interrupted. Like a bitch. All I need is a needle, string, and some vodka and I could sew my mouth closed.

"I was gonna say nice but I guess it is that too perhaps." We just walked in and I'm already unsure of what to do in my own fricken home. This is frick fracken ridiculous. (I wanted to say frick fracken and if I didn't inside my mind I would of said it out loud, which would have resulted in a fate worse than death.)

"Do you want anything to eat or drink while we work? My, uh, mom probably, like, left something to eat." He put his stuff down and took his shoes off the same as I. Is he thinking? It looks like he's thinking.

"Uh, maybe just some water while we work. Can't promise anything for after. I'll probably be hungry from all the thinking." Josh smiled. He looks at me weird. It's like I can see something in his eye, not like a hair, something different.

I grabbed my stuff up again and we both walked to my room, stopping on the way for some water.

I, of course, forgot about the stupid pictures my mother very lovingly puts up all around the house. Josh gets the esteemed privilege of seeing me in the bath (thankfully nothing was showing if ya know what I mean), a nice one of me and my mom when we moved into our last house (I was really young there), me on my first day of almost every school year, and even more. 

When I looked at josh he had a small grin on his face but it started to falter when we reached the end of pictures to go into my room. I have not the faintest of clues why.

"So, welcome to my, well, bed-ehem-room, uh yeah." 'Welcome to my bedroom Josh I think my nightstand will be perfect for slamming my head into until I fall unconscious.' 

"Uh, okay." He still had the look on his face. It's like his mind was on a completely different planet. 

He got his stuff out simply leaving me standing there like an idiot. Yeah, I'll just copy him.

With both of us ready to start working there was a moment. A moment where he considered saying something but left the silence uninterrupted. That is until he caught me studying his face and quickly looked away.

"Okay. So, where should we start? Maybe, packet?" 

"Yes, uh, yeah. Packet, let's start with the packet." I blurt out some form of agreement.

We both just start out by looking it over. Both of us seem to be spacing out, flipping from page to page, sometimes just staring at a question until we realize we are supposed to be working. 

Of course, I always have to speak before I think. I drop my papers with an annoyed grunt, lowering my head into my hands.

"There is so much work. How are we going to do all this? Especially when the only thing I can do is space out." Why am I allowed to have vocal chords, huh?  
He looks up from his paper at me. He had his eyebrows raised almost convincing that he was actually listening. The rest of his face, though, was blank with thought.

"What a-are you thinking 'bout?" I just kind of waited for an answer but he didn't speak.

"hey, uh, hey Josh?" He came back with a shake of his head and cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Ha, just thinking." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. And then I'm back at it again with the 'speak first, think/regret later' philosophy.

"What were you gonna say, uh, earlier when we walked into my room. You looked like you were going to, like, say something?" He look back up at me confused, rightfully so by the way. He didn't say it, whatever it is, for a reason.

"Oh, well, I don't rea-"

"No, I'm, uh, sorry. I shouldn't have, like, asked cause that's- it's- It is really none of my bus-"

"It's not that that big of- it's not a big deal. I just the pictures all over your house, they, I guess, are like all the important moments in your life. They show you all throughout your life."

"O-okay?" 

"And I, well, I just kind of noticed that you looked so, I don't know, full when you were younger. I guess it sounds kind of weird."

"Full of what?" His eyes looked almost sad and pitying. He kept eye contact with me, few times did he look away.

"Full of... life."

I can't disagree or argue that. I-It's...

"It's true."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave some kudos. comment some weird shit. have fun. <3

Tyler's POV

"It's true."

I guess when I was younger I was, like Josh said, more full of life. I ate a lot of food back then. I was a lot happier back then. They probably correlate. The sadness and the dieting.

"Hey, uh Tyler, are you okay?" Josh interrupted my thinking.

His eyes had exactly the same look my Mother's have had when looking at my small portions or buying me new clothes because mine didn't fit anymore.

"I've been asked that countless times," I could feel my eyes watering slightly. "but I've never answered honestly." I could only think to myself what am I doing.  
I rubbed my eyes gave a sorta half smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overdramatic. I'm fi-" Josh suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He-he hugged me?  
This is weird, right? This guy that I'm working on a project with is having a deep conversation with me and now were hugging. But, then again, this guy is Josh and his hugs are very warm. I made it weird again.

When he pulled away he had a tear running down his cheek.

"I know you're probably thinking this is weird because I don't know you that well, and I don't know why, but I care. And-and I'm not blind. I see things." He looked so vulnerable. Like every wall school had made him put up had come crumbling down.

"What do you m-mean." I don't know what else to say.

"I have been on the internet and I've seen how they can make something so bad seem so appetizing." He paused and looked down.

"I'm confused. I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Are you starving yourself?"

We looked each other directly in the eyes. His eyes concerned but also slightly intimidating. I knew he already knew the answer, but I was so scared I couldn't admit- I cant say yes.  
I tried my best to look as chill and not guilty as possible. I'm not guilty, I diet but that's normal.

"What? No. I don't- I- Why would I do that. That's crazy. Of course not. We should get back to work, that's why we're here." I smile and start looking through the packet again.  
He looks sort of defeated but also fearful. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

"I'll believe you if you eat something with me." He looked extremely serious.

"Oh uh o-okay." I can do this. I can totally do this. Oh lord I cant do this, but, I have to.


	14. Chapter 14

Third POV

Josh stands up and reaches his arm out to help Tyler up. 

He notices Tyler avoiding eye contact. He thinking so hard his mind blankly gets up without even noticing Josh's offer. Tyler's autopilot was on and Josh knew that was probably the explanation behind the rude act. 

They slowly walked to the kitchen, Tyler a couple paces behind. Every couple steps Josh would look back to make sure he was still there. Meanwhile, in Tyler's mind a flurry of agonizing and anxious thoughts had their way with him. He felt crying. He didn't understand if it was out of embarrassment or fear. 

He wondered if Josh would tell his mother or send him to the nut house. Would he make fun of him? Brendon said he was good at hurting people and maybe it's not just with his fists.

Josh stood by the fridge looking at Tyler expectantly while the thin boy stared at the ground avoiding this "intervention" of sorts.

"Hey, Tyler?" Tyler looked up reluctantly to Josh's call.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you like to pick something out of the fridge?"

"I'm actually-uh- I'm okay for right now." He looked back down to the ground as Josh started shaking his head.

"It wasn't really a question but fine. I'll pick something out for you." He opened the fridge and looked around. "Ah! How about some leftover lasagna? While we're waiting for it to heat up we can have some cookies."

He looked up from the fridge to not see Tyler in the kitchen anymore. He closed the fridge and looked around more.

"Tyler? Where'd you go?" He called out.

After a few seconds he heard a call back from Tyler.

"I'm just in my, uh, room getting s-something." Josh took the excuse and continued on with getting out the cookie and lasagna.

Tyler walked back in casually and looked at what josh had gotten out.

"Uh, weird mix but ok I guess." Josh quickly responded to him.

"I just figured we could eat cookies while we heat up the lasagna. Can you put it in the oven?"

Tyler nodded his head and grabbed the dish, setting the oven to 350 and putting it in. As they walked to the dining table, cookies in hand, Josh spoke up.

"What did you get from your room?" He half expected Tyler to come up empty handed but instead he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and waving it around. 

"Can't live without it, you know? " He added a slight chuckle on the end. Tyler knew that he didn't actually go into his room to grab his phone but overthinking and preparing yourself for every possible situation make his lying nearly undetectable.

He wasn't in his room for his cellphone, though he did grab it while he was in there. He snuck away from josh to find his liter sized water bottle he kept in his room. He chugged it, all of it. if his stomach was full he wouldn't eat as much. Water was what he basically lived on.

After josh had eaten three of the cookies and Tyler had eaten two, reluctantly, the lasagna was ready.

The hot dish sat steaming on the table. Josh looked at Tyler noticing his intense stare at the food and uncomfortable looking face.

"If you really don't want it, I wont make you. You really don't have to eat it." Josh felt bad about pressuring Tyler to eat, but he just wants to make sure he was truly okay.

"No, it's fine. It's just food. Not like a big a deal." 

Josh got the spatula and cut a piece out for Tyler. He looked for reassurance and with a slight nod of Ty's head, the piece was transferred from the dish to the plate.

It seemed fine at first but quickly turned sour when Tyler started feeling worse and worse. you see, the piece cut and served from Josh to Tyler was on the large side of a normal   
piece of lasagna... for Josh at least. 

Tyler bit the bullet and ate the piece trying not to focus on the insane amount of calories he was ingesting. This meal was probably 10+ times as many calories as Tyler usually eats. in the beginning he was fine, but in by the end he felt insanely sick.

His stomach churned starting to reject all of the water, cookies, and lasagna he had eaten.

"Um, I'm just gonna go to the-uh- bathroom." He got up and speed walked to the bathroom.

Josh took one look at the paler-than-usual boy and instantly followed to make sure he was okay.

The second he was in the bathroom, Tyler gagged. He put a hand over his mouth until he was kneelt in front of the toilet and let it all go.

He retched and coughed until his throat burned and his stomach was practically empty. Josh was beside him patting and rubbing his back and telling him it was okay the whole time. It was finally over and all Tyler could do was curl up into Josh's lap and cry until the exhaustion and calming words from Josh lulled him to sleep.  
...  
Vote, share, and comment weird food combinations. only if you want to that is.  
The weirdest food combo I think I have ever seen is curtesy of my gross brother. He dipped a cookie into honey mustard dipping sauce. I was disgusted to say the least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, writer here. I hope you're having a fine day. If you're reading this the day I post, happy Thursday. If you're reading this on the weekend, HAVE FUN. Remember to kudos and leave a nice comment or sumn.
> 
> ta-ta for now, R.

Third POV

Tyler blinked a few times and looked around. He was no longer in the bathroom. He foggily remembers being helped up and guided into his room and bed. Josh wasn't in the room anymore though.

He leaned up and let his legs hit the floor. He noticed the painful headache but couldn't care less really. As he stood up, the blackened vision and dizziness kicked in almost making fall over if it weren't for Josh. 

He had walked in just as tyler had begun to lose balance.

"Woah! Sit down for right now, okay? I'm sure your body has had enough for today." He helped him sit back down onto the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine. I just need some water and ill be good as new." He coughed and tried to get up again but was ultimately pushed back down by Josh.

"Hey, I got you a glass of water right on the nightstand. Here, drink up." Josh handed Tyler the water and watched as he drank half the glass. 

"I didn't think you were still here. Wait, what time is it?" Josh put the glass back on the nightstand from tylers hand. Tyler looks at his alarm clock and sees the time is a little before 6.

"Well, I stayed because of you. I was worried if you would be okay until your mom came home... and I'm pretty sure you really didn't want me to leave to be honest." Josh looked down with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Tyler looked up to him and realized how very close they were. 

He chuckled and looked towards the ground again.

"Oh well uh, thank you. What have you been doing this whole time?" All Tyler could think to himself was how much he wanted to look back up into Josh's eyes. He felt weird and not in the pain way.

"I thought you would know but okay." Tyler looked at him in confusion.

"You kind of asked me to stay and hold your hand after I helped you lay down. And after a while you were asleep and I wanted to find a thermometer and get you some water." Tyler truly looked embarrassed now.

"Sorry. I must have made it weird." How could he have done that. He felt like an idiot.

"No. No. No. It was fine actually. You just slept-and it was actually pretty cute." Josh added that last part under his breath.

"What?" Tyler barely heard but he's hoping what he thought Josh had said was wrong.

"Oh, sorry-uh nothing." A few moments passed before Tyler spoke up.

"Do you want to go to the living room and watch a movie or something?" He didn't know when Josh had to leave but he knew he enjoyed having him around.

"Sure, if you're up for it?" 

"Yeah, let's go." The phrase, easier said than done, truly came into play now.

Tyler's headache had yet to subside and his maneuvering was less than adequate. With the help of Josh, though, they made to the couch in the living room.

Josh helped Tyler sit and get comfy with his blanket and looked for the remote. Once both of them were sitting and the tv was on, Josh finally let out what he had wanted to say.

"Tyler, Is- Is it true? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" The look in his eye made tyler's defenses weaken.

"No-well- its different. Trust me, I'm okay."

Josh moved to face him and looked him directly in the eye. The movement made Tyler uncomfortable, but in the best way. 

Josh looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know exactly what. For a few moments they just looked at each other. Granted those few moments felt like forever to them.  
When the words finally came to him, you could hear the concern.

"I just, I want you to be okay. I don't want to lose anyone else in my life."

"I'm sorry. It might be weird, but I don't wanna lose you either. " Tyler whispered almost too quietly to hear. A single tear began to slip down his face.

Josh shakily reached up to wipe the tear away but the door opened, surprising both of them. Tyler quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat and Josh moved away and faced forward.

"Tyler, I'm home!" Kara, Tyler's mother called out. She walked into the living room a second later and noticed Josh.

"Oh- Hello. Tyler said a friend was coming over but I didn't know you would be here when I got home." 

"Mom, This is my science project partner, Josh. Josh, this is my mom." Tyler introduced the two.

Josh wasn't going to lie, hearing Tyler call him his 'science project partner' kind of hurt. He figured after the day they've had, he'd at least be friend, at least.

"Well Josh, you can call me Ms. Jascon or just Kara. Do you need a ride home? Are you staying for dinner?" 

Josh looked at Tyler with a bit of questioning. Did he want Josh to stay or leave?

"Josh will be staying for dinner. We'll be in my room, see you later Mom." 

Tyler stood up, still wrapped in his blanket, and grabbed Josh's hand. He had forgotten that standing up that quickly didn't end well but was reminded with dizziness. He held it together until they were out of the living room and his mothers line of sight. Josh noticed when he began leaning onto him and changed his position.

He walked with his left hand in Tyler's and his right around Tyler's waist, helping with holding him up. The second they got to the room, Tyler sat down and took a deep breath.

It was then he realized his hand was still intertwined with Josh's. He looked at their hands and then at josh.

The only thought he had to himself was, shit I think I have a crush on him. Wait, him?


End file.
